


Talk About a Scandal

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [61]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Talk About a Scandal

Bucky watched as Steve handed over Benjamin to you and felt for the guy, seeing how down he instantly got.

You noticed as well and bit your lip. “We’ll be back after lunch.” There was a questioning look on his face. “Once he’s nursed you can burp him and get him down for his nap, okay? And tonight do you want me to have you help me give him his bath?”

He brightened at that and nodded eagerly. “Yeah that sounds great.” He gave a small smile as he backed away. “Fresh air will be good for him anyway.”

“Then I’ll come get you later.” You told him before smiling at the sleepy Bucky. “Take a nap.” You teased.

“Yes, ma’am.” He mumbled before nuzzling his head into his arm.

Chuckling, you shook your head and walked out, making your way back to the playroom, looking forward to trying out the baby carrier that Nat had surprised you with days after Benjamin was born. You dressed him in a warmer outfit before asking Thor to bring said carrier. He did so happily, enjoying when you looked every part the wonderful mother he saw you as. “It helps we have things that Heimdall used.” He had placed a dangly toy on the handle. 

“That it does.” You agreed, glad to be finding something positive to having your boys so close together. “I just hope you don’t get disappointed when Benjamin isn’t as advanced as Heimdall at a year old.” You told him softly.

Thor raised his eyebrows. “I would do no such thing.”

You gave him a small smile. “I don’t think you would, really, but the boys will be so different…” You shrugged.

“And everyone will love them just the same.”

Nodding, you kissed his cheek. You bundled him up before standing, holding Heimdall as Thor carried Benjamin’s carrier. “Are you excited to go play at the park?” You smiled at him, loving how he perked up at that.

Heimdall clapped and looked around excitedly as you left the building. Thor chuckled, shaking his head. “I cannot wait to see what interests him when he is older.”

“Hopefully not violence.” You teased and leaned into him as you walked.

He laughed, shaking his head. “He seems to be more into mental challenges, little one.”

You smiled brightly at that. “True. We’ll have a little genius.” You tickled Heimdall’s stomach lightly, your heart feeling lighter at the sound of his laughter.

Thor smiled as well and set the carrier down once you got to the park. He peeked in and smiled as the infant opened his eyes. “It still amazes me how tiny he is!”

“And he’s grown a bit, too.” You chuckled. “This is the growth I’m used to, not this ones.” You tickled Heimdall again.

“Well, you shall have one normal growing child.” Thor teased. “All of ours will grow like our eldest.”

You smiled at that, then blushed. “How many do you want?”

He thought for a moment and gave you a playful smirk. “As many as you’ll give me.”

You blushed harder, sitting on the blanket you brought with Heimdall. You watched as he began rolling around in the grass and giggled. “I just admit that I hope we have one girl.” You said after a few minutes.

“As do I.” He said softly, plopping next to you.

“You’d be a huge sap.” you teased him, enjoying the idea of him with a little girl.

“I already am.” He said honestly with a chuckle.

Nodding, you put your head on his shoulder. “I never thought this is where we would be that night you and Tony kissed me out of nowhere.”

“Nor I.” He leaned his head back onto yours. “I believe I’ve won.” He chuckled.

You laughed at that. “Talk about an interesting story of how we got together.”

“Very true. Let’s not say that at our wedding however.” He smiled.

“Talk about scandal.” you joked, moving to lift Benjamin to your lap. You smiled as he curled into you.

“Mother would think so.” He laughed. “As well as amused.”

You smiled down at Benjamin, your hand on his stomach. “He’ll love getting to play with Heimdall one day.”

Heimdall heard his name and toddled over, sitting in front of you as he poked Benjamin. “He’s still too little to play, son.” Thor informed him. Heimdall pouted and grew bored quickly, going back to what he was doing.

“I give it a few years and he is either very protective, or they get on each other’s last nerve.”

“Both.” Thor chuckled.

“I can’t wait.” you breathed. “I hope Tony will still find it worth it at that point.” There was a sadness to your voice. “Or when we want more.”

“I am sure it is hard on him, but not enough to ever leave you.” He assured. “Imagine I had two children with two other women while I was with you.”

The thought made you wince, your heart clench, and you squeezed your eyes shut for a moment. You felt awful for a moment. “I’ve never thought about it.”

He kissed the top of your head. “Would you leave me if the roles were reversed?”

You blinked up at him. “I don’t think so.” You weren’t so sure.

Thor sucked in a breath, and simply nodded, his eyes going to his son. He knew that it was a fictional thought, but your answer stirred something in him.

Having Thor look away with no words stung, but it was your own fault. “I’m sorry.”

He shook his head. “You were just speaking the truth.”

“But it was such a hurtful answer. I hate hurting you.” You told him softly.

“Perhaps that is what’s on Stark’s mind.” He looked down at his hands.

Your heart sank at that, your eyes on Benjamin. You loved both of your sons, but it was killing you to know how this was likely hurting Tony. “Is there anyway I could reassure him that I love him?”

Thor thought for a while and looked at you. “I have a suggestion, one I’ve already voiced before.”

Looking up at him, you looked over his face. You so badly wanted to marry Thor in both places, and didn’t want him to feel like you loved him less if you married Tony on Earth.

He knew you were deep in thought and just pecked your temple before taking a walk with Heimdall, lifting him up to touch some trees.

Your mind was all over the place, watching two of your guys together. You knew you’d have to talk to Tony soon, but your mind couldn’t even wrap around what you could say to make it better. Suddenly you were back to feeling like your world was coming down around you.

You cuddled Benjamin, hoping answers would come to you soon. “I’m sorry, baby boy.” You breathed, kissing the top of his head.

He gave a soft noise, nuzzling his face into your chest.

The remainder of your time at the park passed by quietly and all too soon all that could be heard was Heimdall’s babbling on your way back. It was nearing lunch time, and you’d told Tony to join you.

Thor already had the plan to put Heimdall down as you gave Steve Benjamin.

You found Steve with Bucky again, giving him a small smile. “Hey.” You gently unraveled Benjamin from his blanket before sitting next to Bucky and handing him to Steve. “Let me know when you wanna do bath time?”

“Whenever you normally do?” Steve suggested.

“This evening then.” You smiled, slightly excited. “I love bath time.” You admitted.

He smiled at that, holding Benjamin to his shoulder. “I’m sure I will, too.”

You nodded. “I hope so. I’ll come find you later then.” You patted Bucky’s leg and left.

Bucky gave you a small smile and looked at Steve. “Something’s bothering her.”

Steve raised his eyebrows. “H-How do you know?”

“How can you not?” He countered. “Her body language was off, for one.”

Steve winced and looked down. “Sorry.”

“Hopefully it resolves itself.” Bucky shrugged, leaning up to play with Benjamin’s foot.

Looking over at the door for a moment, he sighed, patting his son’s back gently.

Bucky squeezed his shoulder before leaning his head back.

* * *

You bit your lip as you made some grilled cheese sandwiches for everyone, looking up when Tony came in. “Hey.”

He smiled at you. “Hey, sweetheart.”

Your hands were shaking as you flipped the sandwich. “C-Can we talk?”

Tony’s smile fell, worry taking over. “Is everything okay?”

You didn’t respond to that question, instead, handing him his sandwich. “Are you happy?”

He.blinked, staring at you. “Why would you ask that? Of course I am.”

You nodded. “Can you promise me that? You wouldn’t want someone…someone who might not have two kids with other men?” You felt your eyes water.

“Hey, hey….” Tony put his plate down and pulled you close. “Where the hell did that come from? I love you, and those two boys!”

You nuzzled into his chest and felt yourself shake more. “I wouldn’t blame you.” You took a deep breath. “Thor put it in perspective to me on how you might be feeling, and I realized it sounded awful. A-And you’ve been distant…”

He cupped your cheek, making you look at him. “I’m sorry. He talked to me, too. I’m planning something special for you.”

You nodded. “You don’t have to do that, just please let me know if you get second thoughts about me.”

“Never.” He said firmly. “Ever. And I want to. You deserve it.” Tony kissed you gently.

You shut your eyes tightly as you kissed back, putting all your emotions into it in hopes he felt your love. Your arms moved around his neck, not wanting to let him go.

He wrapped an arm around your lower back, pulling you closer. “Our lunch is going to get cold.” He teased you, his lips brushing yours.

“As if I care about a sandwich over you.” You mumbled, pressing one last kiss to his lips before pulling back.

Tony smirked. “I would hope I outrank a sandwich.” He sat on a stool, facing you as you did the same.

“You outrank a lot of things.” You smiled lovingly.

He pretended to think. “Even ice cream?” He joked.

You scrunched your nose. “Mm, that may tie with you.”

Tony feigned shock at that before laughing. “Eh, I’ll take what I can get.” He teased.

You smiled at that, eating your sandwich quickly before going to where he was, tugging him. “Lay with me?”

“Like I could ever turn that offer down.” He downed the last of his drink before getting up to put the dishes in the sink. He wrapped an arm around your waist as he led you up to his room, chuckling as you went under the covers quickly.

Once he kicked off his shoes, he joined you, feeling at home with him in your arms. He nuzzled in your neck, before kissing down it softly. You giggled at the feeling, enjoying this side of him. “I love you so much.” He whispered before hugging your middle tightly.

Your heart fluttered, always loving how his voice sounded when he said it. “I love you, too. More than I could ever tell you.”

He smiled and kissed you gently, then laid back onto your chest. You lazily ran your fingers up and down his back, your eyes closed as you relished in the moment. Complete peace, even for a few minutes. You felt him shiver and smiled, sneaking your hand under his shirt so it laid on his middle. “Tony?” You whispered.

“Yeah, sweetheart?” He breathed, not wanting to move.

“Marry me?” Your voice was barely audible.

Tony shifted to his elbow, his eyes wide. “What?”

You blinked, biting your lip. “Marry me.” You stated, though it sounded like the first question. 


End file.
